1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot cleaner for improving efficiency of wet cleaning, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a robot cleaner automatically cleans an area to be cleaned by sucking up foreign substances such as dust from a floor while autonomously traveling about the cleaning area without user manipulation.
The robot cleaner cleans a floor using a cleaning tool while autonomously traveling about a cleaning area. During cleaning, the robot cleaner senses obstacles or walls located in an area to be cleaned through various sensors, and controls a cleaning path or a cleaning operation based on the sensed results.
Most of robot cleaners developed so far clean a floor using a dry-type cleaning method of sucking up dust from a floor.
However, when a robot cleaner cleans a floor according to the dry-type cleaning method, some foreign substances may remain on a floor even after cleaning is completed since the robot cleaner cannot suck up foreign substances stuck on the floor or being larger than a specific size.
In order to overcome the problem, a robot cleaner for wet cleaning in which a pad is installed in the lower part of a main body to wipe a floor with water has been developed.
However, when a user cleans a floor using a robot cleaner for wet cleaning, the user must check an amount of water of a pad and add water to the pad if necessary, which causes the user's inconvenience.